


Кое-что о псах

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Кое-что о псах

Катер, несущий кандидатов в SEED в порт Доллета, штормит немилосердно, и Зелл с неприятным удивлением обнаруживает, что подвержен морской болезни. Уставившись в пол, он глубоко дышит, пытаясь справиться с дурнотой. Ладони под кожей перчаток - липкие от холодного пота.

Когда судно переваливается через очередной мутный вал, накреняясь так, что скрипят переборки, дыхание Зелла сбивается. Он громко икает и прижимает руку ко рту.  
Алмази, развалившийся на жёсткой скамье, лениво выстукивает носком тяжёлого ботинка рваный ритм по жестяной обшивке пола, всем своим видом говоря, что плевать хотел на вытряхивающую душу из тела качку. Он приподнимает голову на судорожный звук и смотрит на Зелла из-под полуприкрытых век так, будто увидел экзотическую ползучую дрянь и не уверен, что хочет марать об неё ганблэйд.

«Эй, эй. Сделаешь это на пол, блевунчик, и…»

Леонхарт, отстранённо поглаживающий рукоять своего оружия, отводит глаза от багровой полоски шрама между бровей Алмази, скользит ничего не выражающим взглядом по бледной физиономии Зела и моргает – медленно и равнодушно, как рептилия, - прежде чем снова впериться в лицо Сейфера.

«Алмази, заткнись. Динчт, бегом наверх.»

Леонхарт проговаривает слова чётко и безразлично, словно вводит голосовую команду в комм. От неестественной холодности его голоса или оттого, что катер снова обрушивается с гребня волны и мир на какой-то миг проваливается вниз и уходит из-под ног, - на Зелла накатывает неодолимый приступ тошноты. Он торопливо кивает и, зажимая ладонью рот, вываливается на палубу, запнувшись на ступеньке у выхода.

«Ты не рули тут, слы…», - низкий голос Алмази мешается с рёвом двигателей и шумом моря, - а потом люк с грохотом захлопывается за спиной Зелла, отсекая окончание фразы и ответ Леонхарта.

Зелл перегибается через поручни, до белых ногтей вцепившись в их холодный мокрый металл, и выворачивается наизнанку в воду за бортом, похожую на бурлящую мещанину битого бутылочного стекла и грязной пены.

Он возвращается в пассажирский отсек, чувствуя себя так, будто его внутренности выскоблили тупым ножом и промыли кислотой. Горло дерёт от желчи. Он едва не скатывается по ступенькам кубарем, в последний момент вцепляется в скобу на стене и сердито вскидывает глаза на Алмази, который не смог удержаться от презрительного фырканья.

Леонхарт поспешно выпрямляется.

Зелл успевает заметить, как ладонь Скволла соскальзывает с приклада ганблэйда Алмази. Колено Скволла касается колена Сейфера.

«Динчт. Садись же ты, Ифрит тебя бери».

Что-то не так с голосом Леонхарта. Что-то не то с этими двумя.

Зелл смотрит на равнодушное лицо Скволла, чувствуя, как желудок снова сводит судорога.  
Распухающая скула заставляет Леонхарта прищуривать один глаз в невольной пародии на подмигивание. Из-под покрасневшей, блестящей, словно слишком туго натянутой, кожи нежным лиловым просвечивает намёк на кровоподтёк. Сейфер кривится в усмешке, часто облизывая неестественно яркие губы. В уголке рта Алмази лопается кровавый пузырёк.  
Рот Зелла наполняется кислотой и горечью. Он мешком оседает на пол, проваливаясь в ледяную качающуюся черноту обморока – и обнаруживает себя, очнувшись, уже на твёрдой земле. Угол покрытого рогожей ящика упирается Зеллу в шею пониже затылка, жёсткие холодные пальцы грубо сжимают его подбородок.

О сжатые зубы стукается металлическое горлышко фляги. Алмази льёт Зеллу в рот тепловатую жгучую жидкость с острым запахом диких трав – вот чем часто пахнет от самого Сейфера, вяло думает Зелл. Этим да ещё дешёвым куревом, порохом и ружейным маслом, кожей и морской солью и…

…пойло всё льётся в рот Зелла. Он глотает, чтоб не захлебнуться, и заходится кашлем. Отрава горше полыни и жжёт почище адского пламени. Зелл всхлипывает, трясёт головой, вскакивает, отталкивая руки Сейфера, яростно трёт заслезившиеся глаза кулаками.

Алмази и Леонхарт стоят рядом, соприкасаясь локтями.

«Динчт», - Скволл будто и не обращается к нему, а просто обозначает его присутствие. Вот катер. Вот телебашня Доллета. Вот Динчт, слабак и помеха, пятая собачья нога, сосунок и недомерок.

Алмази ухмыляется с неприкрытой издёвкой, глядя поверх головы Зелла, пихает Скволла в бок локтем.

«Бросим кости, Леонхарт.»  
«Нет,» - Скволл поправляет оружие, смотрит из-под козырька ладони на телебашню. – «Пойдём.»

Сейфер хватает его за рукав, другой рукой вытаскивая из кармана своего плаща маленький чёрный мешочек.

«На Стражей. Или отдашь мне Шиву так? Эй, недомерок,» – он щёлкает пальцами у Зелла под носом, - «хочешь Шиву? Поскули, лизни сапог Леонхарту. Пусть позволит кинуть кости, может, тебе повезёт.»

Зелл бросается на Алмази прежде, чем сам успевает сообразить, что происходит. Он не хочет этого делать, совсем нет – какая-то пружина сама по себе срабатывает у него внутри, заставляет заорать и броситься на Сейфера с кулаками.

Скволл шагает вперёд, встаёт между ним и Алмази. Смотрит холодными светлыми глазами, предупреждающе положив руку на ганблэйд.

«Нет, Зелл.»

Зелл едва справляется с удушливой волной нечаянной ярости. Кулаки его твёрже камней.

Он заплакал бы от обиды, если бы не…

…Сосунок Динчт. Петушок. Трус - заячьи лапы.

Глаза Сейфера смеются. Он переглядывается со Скволлом, и тот раздражённо дёргает головой. Короткое движение плеча Леонхарта – «делай, что хочешь, говори, что хочешь, мне плевать», - и Сейфер с победной усмешкой вскидывает подбородок, вытряхивая кости из мешочка в ладонь.

Ни один из них даже не смотрит на Зелла. Он сникает, отступает, кусая губы.

Алмази садится на ящики, перекатывая кости в ковшике ладоней.

“Ладно,” – он упирается взглядом в Зелла, но на самом деле, Зелл чувствует это, смотрит сквозь него, на Скволла. – “Слабакам первый ход.”

Зелл вспыхивает. Пружина внутри коротко звенит, пытаясь развернуться, и Зелл изо всех сил сжимает челюсти и напрягает живот, сдерживая её.

Сейфер дует на кулак и раскрывает ладонь. Кости сухо стукаются о спрессованную до каменной твёрдости землю, катятся и останавливаются у ботинка Алмази.

Зелл считает точки на гранях.

Четыре и шесть.

“Ого,” – с весёлым удивлением говорит Сейфер. – “Десять. Да ты игрок, заячьи лапы.”

Зелл стискивает челюсти так, что, кажется, зубы сейчас начнут крошиться.

«Леонхарт, твои,» - Алмази сгребает кости, снова трясёт в ладонях и даёт им упасть.

Грани щерятся одинокими точками. Леонхарт едва удостаивает их взглядом и безразлично отворачивается.

«Два,» – не без удовольствия констатирует Сейфер, подбирая кубики и сдувая с них пыль. – «Да, непруха тебе, Леонхарт. Ну, не подведи, сука моя. Дай мне всё, что можешь,» – просит Алмази, и кости послушно ложатся шестёрками кверху.

Сейфер торжествующе хохочет, хлопая себя по коленям.

«Сучка моя,» - говорит с самоуверенной нежностью, - «я же говорил, удача – моя сука. Давай мне мою красавицу, Леонхарт. Мою девочку, мою Шиву. Эй, Динчт, ты кого - »

«Только не Ифрита,» - говорит Зелл – слишком поспешно, с досадой понимает он.

Алмази снова кривит губы в той самой ухмылке, но не говорит ничего, просто поворачивается к Скволлу, смотрит требовательно.

Леонхарт закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох и высвобождает Стражей.  
Звенящая песня льда.  
Рёв преисподней.  
Громовой рокот.

Сейфер, улыбаясь уголками губ, стоит в медленно оседающем вихре сверкающей ледяной пыли.

«Девочка моя,» - голос Алмази ломается от восторга, глаза влажно блестят, скулы горят ярким румянцем.

Скволл едва слышно хмыкает. Призрачное пламя робко стелется у его ног, быстро угасая. Ифрит слушается Леонхарта, как хороший пёс.

Зелл зажмуривается.

«Разреши мне,» - мысленно просит он Квезакотля. – «Я не буду беспокоить тебя слишком часто.»

Страж отзывается - мягким рокотом далёкого грома, белым молневым всполохом, - и Зелл выдыхает облегчённо.

«Ну!» - нетерпеливо выкрикивает Алмази. - «Вперёд, сал-лаги!..»

Они со Скволлом срываются с места одновременно, сталкиваются плечами. Сейфер коротко и зло смеётся, толкает Скволла ладонью в грудь, получает ответный тычок, – под рёбра, – недобро скалится и тянет ганблэйд из ножен, и тут Зелл орёт – отчаянно, срываясь в хрип:

«Галбадийцы! СЗАДИ!»

Алмази и Леонхарт обнажают оружие совершенно одинаковым движением, молниеносно разворачиваются и сметают двоих из галбадийских солдат прежде, чем те успевают понять, что случилось.

С силой погружая костяшки боевых перчаток в живот третьего галбадийца, Зелл мельком видит, как Алмази любовно отирает клинок от крови рукой в перчатке. Скволл перезаряжает ганблэйд; красная лужа, расползающаяся из-под шлема лежащего у его ног галбадийца, подобралась уже совсем близко к ботинкам Леонхарта.

«Они как будто всю жизнь только и делали, что убивали», - опустошённо думает Зелл, наблюдая, как враг оседает и медленно заваливается в пыль у его ног.

«Да их тут что собак паршивых,» - с диким восторгом вопит Сейфер. – «Ну, девочка, ДАВАЙ!..»  
Ослепляюще великолепная, Шива взмывает в небо над толпой испуганных и недоумевающих галбадийских солдат, чтобы через мгновение обрушить убийственный дождь алмазных лезвий на их головы.

А потом неудержимым всполохом вырывается на волю ревущий воплощённый огонь, Ифрит, и пожирает оставленные ею мёртвые тела, лижет пролившуюся наземь кровь, плавит металл галбадийских ружей и рычит недовольно. Мало, жалуется он. Ещё, требует он.  
Вот тут-то Зеллу впервые в жизни становится действительно страшно.

«Не надо,» - отчаянно просит он своего Стража. – «Пожалуйста… Не хочу всего этого.»

Квезакотль издаёт низкую мелодичную трель, и Зелл чувствует, как Страж склоняет голову в согласии, расправляет крылья и снова складывает их. Зелл закрывает глаза – и открыв спустя короткий миг, обнаруживает себя в строю причёсанных, чистеньких, сияющих курсантов Баламба в новеньких SEEDовских мундирах. Свет люстр бъёт по глазам. Шитьё на чёрной ткани мундиров сверкает ослепительным серебром. Директор Сид пожимает руку парню справа от Зелла, печально и торжественно улыбается, кивает, поправляя сползающие на кончик носа очки. Парень смотрит на Директора холодным взглядом древней рептилии, плотно сжав губы, терпеливо ожидая, когда Сид перейдёт к следующему в шеренге.

«Скволл,» - невольно вырывается у Зелла, – «что Алмази?..»

Леонхарт поворачивается на сдавленный полушёпот и легко пожимает плечами. Прежде чем он отворачивается, Зелл успевает заметить свежий кровоподтёк на его нижней губе и распухшее красное ухо.

И травинки в волосах на затылке.

Зелл набирает полную грудь воздуха, крепко зажмуривается и пытается вспомнить.  
Был горящий Доллет, галбадийские отряды, цель – телевышка, до которой дальше, кажется, чем до края света.

Кровь на стальных накладках боевых перчаток. Кровь – как пятна ржавчины на клинках ганблэйдов. Алмази, хохочущий как одержимый: «Я СДЕЛАЛ ТЕБЯ, СКВОЛЛ!» - вытаскивая клинок из-под лопатки здоровяка в галбадийской форме.

Леонхарт, наступающий на спину трупа безымянного галбадийца, чтобы дотянуться до верха стены, через которую надо перелезть.

И снова и снова взмывает ввысь блистающая, как алмаз, прекрасная Шива, и смертоносная ледяная пыль снисходит на врага с небес. И раз за разом, зажмурившись и пытаясь не сблевать, когда враг валится на землю безжизненной грудой, когда Квезакотль расправляет сияющие крылья и извергает молнии, превращающие боевые машины в оплавленные глыбы металла, Зелл умоляет своего Стража: пожалуйста, не надо. Пожалуйста. Я не хочу это помнить.

Квезакотль открывает слух просьбам Зелла, так что тот не помнит ни крови, ни дыма, ни бесконечного танца смерти, что танцует Шива в небе над Доллетом.

Он не помнит и того, как Сейфер плюёт на все приказы, лишь бы быть лучшим, первым, единственно правым – и Квистис влепляет Алмази полновесную оплеуху, уже потом, на палубе катера.

Квистис орёт, называя его сучьим сыном и тупым уродом, и глаза её белые от ярости. Зелл не помнит, как Сейфер отвешивает ей плюху в ответ и спокойно уходит на корму, садится там на ящики с боеприпасами и закуривает – а Квистис так и остаётся стоять, замерев на вдохе с открытым ртом.

Короче говоря, Зелл совсем не помнит, почему Алмази нет среди новоиспечённых SEEDов. Жадно поглощая бесплатную еду, глядя на танцующие пары, Зелл не перестаёт вертеть головой в поисках Сейфера.

Не обнаружив Алмази в бальном зале, Зелл останавливает взгляд на Скволле. Тот вальсирует с хорошенькой темноволосой девушкой в белом платье. Зелл фыркает от невольного приступа смеха, едва не подавившись: Леонхарт танцует с такой прямой спиной, словно за шиворот мундира ему засунули доску, к тому же по выражению лица Скволла совершенно очевидно, что ему не даёт свободно дышать тугой ворот и жмут новые сапоги. Танец заканчивается, Скволл кланяется девушке с явным облегчением и с недостойной поспешностью сбегает из зала.

Зелл совершенно не понимает, зачем встаёт и идёт за ним, изо всех сил стараясь оставаться незамеченным.

Он не может понять, зачем Скволл спешит на тренировочную арену и почему там его ждёт Алмази.

И почему эти двое бросаются друг на друга, падают наземь и катаются, сминая траву, рыча, плюясь, кусаясь и царапаясь, вырывая с мясом пуговицы, вцепляясь в волосы, оставляя друг другу синяки и ссадины.

Зелл не понимает абсолютно ничего.

Но, глядя, как Алмази наваливается на Скволла, прижимает его к земле, склоняется к его лицу и вылизывает свежую ссадину на щеке Леонхарта, Зелл совершенно точно знает, что чувствуют собаки, тоскливо подхватывая доносящийся издалека с терпким, пахнущим хвоей ветром волчий вой.


End file.
